Miricles
by Linzlover
Summary: Carlisle and Esme go to Isle Esme but certain events get thier anniverserey off track. Now Carlisle must choose between life or death. Mostly Es POV.
1. Anniversery

Set after Breaking dawn

Original Pairings

Carlisle and Esme

Edward and Bella

Jasper and Alice

Emmet and Rosalie

Esme POV

I was working on blueprints for me and Carlisle's room, since I wanted to remodel, in my love's study. It was a quiet day for once and it was Carlisle and mine's 86th anniversery. I had already gotten something for him.

"I'm home," my love's voice filled the house as he entered the house.

**Sorry I couldn't finish it but you'll find out what they give each other in the next chapter. Also sorry for such a short chapter but I'm new to this.**


	2. Gifts and Pleasure

"I'm home," my love's voice filled the house.

"I'm in your study, love," I called back.

I heard some footsteps heading towards the study. Then there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Love, can I come in?," My darling husband asked.

"Of course Carlisle, it is your study after all,". I pondered for a moment of what my husband asked me. Why would he ask to come in to his own study? Suddenly I heard the doorknob twist and the door opened to reveal my husband. He wore a baby-blue button down shirt with a black tie. He also wore black dress  
pants and black formal shoes. I noticed that Carlisle was holding something behind his back.

"Carlisle, what are you holding?," I asked looking quizzically at my husband.

"Oh, nothing, just a little gift for someone special," he said teasingly.

"Who is this special someone," I said seductively.

"Well...," he started while walking up up behind me and placing his hands on my hips "...she has beautiful caramel curled hair, dashing looks, and whenever she smiles she makes me melt,".

"Hmmmm...," I said. Carlisle was now kissing my neck. "Does she have a name?," I asked.

"Well, she is standing in front of me," he replied.

"Well, what is it?," I asked.

"Close your eyes," he said pulling away from my neck.

I did as he said and then he took my hand. He slipped something on my index finger. I opened my eyes and there was a gold ring with a diamond on it.

Next thing I knew is I was kissing him as he dragged us to our bedroom. This was going to be a night of pleasure.

**Hope you love it! :-)**

**Like, Follow, and Comment!**


	3. The Trip!

After last night Carlisle said we would go to Isle Esme because he didn't want to bother the kids. I loved them more than anything besides my husband. I really wished that I could have biological kids that looked just like me or Carlisle even.

"Come on love, we have to go," my husband said starting to board the plane. I looked to my children who were lined up with Nessie in the front of them. I smiled at Nessie. She now looked like a 9 year-old. I turned towards my husband and walked up to him. I nodded and entwined my hand with his. We walked up to the boarding station and boarded the plane.

~~~~~~~~~Isle Esme~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle and I had just gotten off the boat and I started walking up to the house while Carlisle was getting our luggage. I let the ocean breeze come at me making my hair flow. Suddenly someone picked me up from behind. I squealed in surprise at sudden movement. I realized it was Carlisle.

"Love, what are you doing?" I asked slipping my arms around his neck.

"Well..., traditions are traditions," he whispered in my ear.

"But were already married," I replied

I looked at him seriously for a moment till I realized we were in the house. I looked at him raising an eyebrow. He smiled and set me on my feet. He then kissed me passionately on the lips making the space in between us go away. My hands went up to the first button on his shirt. He picked me up again and carried me to the bedroom.

**Hope you like it! **

**Review,Like,and Comment! :-)**


	4. Wishes Work For Certain People

It has been a week since we arrived on the Isle Esme. Carlisle said he was going hunting on the mainland. It was an hour after he left and I was starting to feel a little woozy which was very uncommon for us vampires. Suddenly my arms hurt really bad, especially my wrists. I walked into the bathroom to only find... bruises on my arms.

I took off my robe and the sight shocked me. I was covered in bruises. I felt myself starting to tremble. I hurt everywhere. Suddenly someone appeared from behind me.

"Esme...," Carlisle trailed off.

"Carlisle, why am I covered in bruises?," I asked him.

He stopped at that question. He looked at the spot where my heart is. He grabbed his black bag and set it on the counter. He grabbed his stethoscope and placed it on my heart. I looked at him quizzically but the shock on his face was horrifying enough.

"Esme, your heart, i-it's beating," he stuttered. Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea hit me. Luckily I was in the bathroom so I quickly vomited in the toilet. Carlisle held my hair back. Seriousness covered his face.

"Es, we're going home. Something's wrong," he stated. He dashed out of the room to pack. I walked over to the mirror to look at my bruises. Suddenly, something moved inside of me. And then I had a feeling that I hadn't felt in 90 years. Maternal love, overprotectiveness, and happiness.

"C-Carlisle," I called. He was by me in a second.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Something just moved inside of me," I said still stunned by the feeling.

Next thing I knew we were heading home. But then it clicked. The nausea, the human traits, and the movements inside me, as well as the feelings. I was pregnant.


	5. Not So Welcomng Arrival

We were in the car heading home. We were about 2 miles away from the house. Soon we pulled into the driveway. We got out of the car and Carlisle quickly came to my side. Suddenly growls erupted from inside the house and Rose stormed out of the house with a mad look on her face. Edward and Alice must have told them about the bruises.

"HOW COULD YOU!," Rose yelled furiously.

"Rose, I didn't know I could bruise her," Carlisle stated calmly."It hasn't happened before and-," he was cut off by Rose.

"YOU HURT HER!," she roared.

They then started arguing back and forth. Carlisle was trying to be calm and civil while Rose was going on a full out battle scale.

"QUIET!," I yelled. It was probably so loud the town of Forks could hear me.

Total Silence followed.

I might as well tell my theory while I have the spotlight.

"Guys, this might sound crazy but I think I'm pregnant, I mean I have the symptoms. I have nausea, the bruises, and...well, something moved inside of me when I was on the island," I said.

Total Silence...again.

Carlisle looked at Edward.

"It's slightly possible, as well as a miricle," Edward said, a little unsure. " Alice?"

She stared off into space as if she were heading in her own little world (no pun intended). She looked at me with worry but turned to joy. She nodded. I looked at Carlisle. He was full of worry. I sighed. This was going to be a long pregnancy.


	6. Frustration and Babys

I was pacing in me and Carlisle's bedroom. Carlisle was still downstairs arguing with Rosalie about my "pregnancy". I could hear him saying the risks about this, but Rose was arguing about how he would be killing _his_ child. I just wanted the yelling to stop. I was stressed out enough as it is.

"STOP YELLING FOR A MINUTE, PLEASE," I yelled.

Total silen-oh whatever, I'm not going to finish that sentence. Man. It's like whatever I say silence follows.

"I said stop yelling, not talking," I called.

I heard whispering downstairs. Ugh. I forgot what it feels like to be pregnant. You get stressed about the tiniest things. I heard a knock on the bedroom door. I knew it was Carlisle. Him and Rose have been a little...distant lately ever since their argument. He opened up the door and entered, closing it behind him.

"Es, darling. Are you alright?," he asked.

"Just perfect," I mumbled. He chuckled. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap. I sighed.

"Carlisle, you know this is our baby," I said. He looked at me then my already small baby bump.

" Esme, what if this "thing" hurts you?," He asked, worry filling his eyes. "I don't know how I would live without you."

" Carlisle, It's our baby."


	7. Problems, Problems, And More Problems

I was sitting on the couch in Carlisle an I's bedroom at well... 2am. Carlisle had been tryind to make me drink blood but it was..for once..._repulsive. _I pushed the glass away from me. Carlisle looked at me with concern, then turned to understanding.

"Es, you have to drink or you won't get healthier," he stated. He was right. I had beome weaker in the last couple of days and it was easily noticeable. Carlisle grabbed the glass and put it to my lips. I took a small sip and shook my head.

"Carlisle, no, I can't-," he cut me off.

"Es, you have to," he said. He then stood up and looked over at Edward. "Why don't you all go downstairs. I'll come with, but Esme-," He looked at me. "-please drink some more blood."

I frowned at that. I nodded. He kissed me on the lips gently and walked out of the room with the kids following. Edward, who was the last one out, looked at me for a second and then closed the door behind him.

_**Carlisle's Point of View**_

I was heading down the stairs with the kids following me. I walked into the living room and started pacing in front of the glass wall. "Edward," I said looking to him, still pacing. "How is she?"

"Well, she doesn't like blood any more. It disgusts her,' He murmered. I nodded. I could easily tell she didn't like blood anymore. Rosealie suddenly stiffened.

"Rose, babe," Emmet said, concerned obviously noticing her current state. She glanced at him then looked to me.

"The Volturi, what about the Volturi," she asked fear written all over her face. I looked at her then Alice. She looked like she was getting a vision. Soon she let out a small sigh of relief.

"There not coming till the after the baby is born," She said. I sighed. At the word baby it seemed as if the pregnency were to go alright. Edward suddenly shook his head in my direction.

"Carlisle, it will be alright but what I've seen in Alice's visions it will ...be..painful for her,"Edward said solemly. At those words my unbeating heart just broke in half. _My love...enduring pain? _I can't take that. Great. First, my wife has to go through a painful pregnancy. Second, the Volturi are comeing after the birth. What next?

_**Esme's Point of View**_

As they were still talking downstairs, a nauseas feeling came to me. As quickly as I could I walked to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. I sat down on the floor trying to calm myself hoping it would go away. It left but then it felt as if the whole world was spinning around me. I suddenly heard knock on the door.

"Esme, are you alright," Carlisle's frantic voice asked. I groaned why wouldn't this feeling go away.

"Emse, if you do not open this door I will knock it down myself," he stated. I suddenly felt worse. I wanted to say something but I felt if I said something I would go unconcious. Wait. Edward! _Edward. Edward can you hear me. Make Carlisle open up the door. I can't. It's like the whole world is spinning around me. _I thought. I heard whispering going on then I heard the lock open and Carlisle appered in the doorway. He raced over to me and envoloped me in his arms. The cold felt nice against my skin. I felt myself becoming really calm. The feeling was still there but it didn't feel as worse.

"Esme, just relax, relax," he said. I felt myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

**I may have not put it in there but now she can sleep and feel different tempatures. I wanted to switch to Carlisle's POV because I wanted to show you what he is thinking. Hope you like it!**

**Like, Comeent, Follow!:-)**


	8. My Other Half

_**Carlisle's Point of View**_

I watched as Esme slept on the couch next to me. Her head rested in my lap. Her baby bump looked as if she was halfway through the pregnancy. She still wouldn't drink blood though I forced down a couple of sips every four hours. Alice tried to see what was going to happen but nothing showed. I sighed. I couldn't lose Esme, I just couldn't.

"Carlisle, she'll be fine. Alice didn't see her dying," Edward stated. He was sitting across from me. Everyone else was hunting, besides Nessie who was at the cottage with Bella. _Edward, you don't understand. _I thought.

"Yes, I do Carlisle. Remember Bella's pregnancy? I was almost the same way as you," he said. "Besides, you and Esme have a connection I don't even understand. I mean, you**_ saved_**her Carlise. From her past and her...devastating memories. Since then she can't bear to be without you even a second."

_I know. She tells me that everyday._ I thought to him. _But she still is my wife, my lover, my other half._

**Such a nice one shot between Edward and Carlisle.**


	9. Examination

_**Esme's Point of View**_

It was a quiet Monday morning. Carlisle had to go to work since the hospital had made an emergency call for him to come to the ER. I was sitting on the couch reading a home editor magazine to keep me busy. The kids were outside playing football or just talking. Carlisle has been keeping a sharp eye on me ever since I almost fainted. So on either Edward or Bella and Nessie would be keeping me company. Nessie was sitting at my feet reading a book. It was Romeo and Juliet. She had the body of a seven year old but the mind of a fifteen year old.

I was now about 8 and a half months pregnant. I couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Suddenly there was a knocking sou d in the room. Me and Nessie looked tword the door and there stood Edward. Nessie got up and ran to him jumping in his arms in the process.

"Esme, Carlisle wants to do do an exam on the baby when he gets home," he stated. I nodded . I hope the baby is alright. Finially Carlisle got home and I smiled at him when he entered the room. He looked to Edward and Edward nodded. Edward left the room with Nessie. Carlisle looked at me and heldhis hand out. I gladly took it and he walked me upstairs.

We got to his study and there was a hospital bed. It was the same one Bella used. He got me on it and grabbed the ultra sound. He saw my uneasy expression and put a hand on top of mine. "Es, I'm sure the baby's fine," He said giving my hand a reasuring squeeze. He then took his hand hand off mine. He grabbed some gel and pulled up my blouse and rubbed the gel around. He then grabbed the probe and rubbed it around. I saw a picture of a baby, wait, no, babys on the screen a few seconds later.

"I have twins?!," I asked shocked. He nodded.

"Well?," I asked. He smiled.

"Do you want to know the genders?," He asked. I nodded. He smiled even wider and he looked as if he would cry at this rate. "A boy...and a girl," He chocked out. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Stupid human emotions. I smiled up at him and he hugged me.

"Now it's ten times harder to choose names," I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I know we'll come up with something," He said.


End file.
